Decisiones
by LucyTheMarauder
Summary: Muy propio de ella, Hermione hace una lista sobre las ventajas y desventajas de una nueva idea que tiene en mente. 100% Dramione
1. Chapter 1

Iba a hacer esto. No importa cuánto tiempo le tomara, iba a hacerlo. Tomó dos pergaminos, una pluma, una taza de café y a Crookshanks; lo necesario. Y así empezó a escribir en el pergamino de la izquierda.

_•1- Una vez me lo mencionó_  
_•2- Llevamos el suficiente tiempo juntos_  
_•3- Es totalmente natural que una mujer lo haga_  
_•4- No quiero esperar más_

¿Sólo cuatro puntos? ¿No tenía nada más? Hermione suspiró y se dispuso a escribir en el pergamino de la derecha.

_•1- Puede no gustarle la idea_  
_•2- Quizás, incluso se sienta humillado_  
_•3- Si no lo hizo él, quizás es porque no quiere_  
_•4- Quizás se avergüenza de mí_  
_•5- A su familia no le va a gustar_  
_•6- Ni a Harry ni a Ron_  
_•7- Ni a ninguna otra persona que conozca_

Eso nos deja en siete puntos en contra y cuatro a favor. Por lo que, obviamente, no es conveniente hacerlo. Hermione frunció el seño y tomó un sorbo de su café. ¿Tan inconveniente sería? Volvió a tomar el pergamino izquierdo.

_•5- Es una hermosa forma de demostrar cuánto nos amamos_

Y esto le hizo escribir en el pergamino derecho

_•8- ¿Y si, en realidad, no me ama tanto?_

Volvió al pergamino izquierdo

_•6- El me ha demostrado incontables veces cuanto me ama_  
_•7- Estamos en el siglo XXI, PUEDO hacerlo_  
_•8- De hecho, QUIERO hacerlo_

Y así quedó igualado el pergamino izquierdo del derecho. Pero no pensaba dejar que el pergamino derecho ganara, así qué escribió en el izquierdo.

_•9- Quiero pasar el resto de mi vida con él_  
_•10- Le amo_

Aunque también agregó en el otro.

_•9- Tenemos un pasado difícil_

Y así quedó. No se le ocurrieron más ventajas ni desventajas, por lo que, indudablemente, las ventajas ganaron. Iba a hacerlo. Iba a proponerle matrimonio a Draco Malfoy.


	2. Chapter 2

**H****ola a todos! Gracias por haber leído, a los que dejaron review y a los que no. Quiero que sepan que este capítulo no es muy importante, pero necesitaba ser escrito, y que no creo que lo haga un long fic. Por lo que sólo tendrá uno o dos capítulos más. Espero que les guste esté nuevo capítulo, déjenme review para saber si les gusta o no!**

* * *

Muy bien. Ya estaba decidido. Iba a proponerle matrimonio y Hermione se sentía totalmente satisfecha con la decisión. Ahora la cuestión es cómo iba a hacerlo, porque, vamos, estamos hablando de Draco Malfoy. Hermione consideró hacer una nueva lista en la cual escribir todas las ideas -por más locas que fueran- que se le venían a la mente. Entre ella estaba la idea de una cena romántica, a la luz de las velas, un anillo de plata en su copa de Champagne... Movió la cabeza de un lado al otro tratando de deshacerse de la idea. No. Estamos hablando de Draco-ostentoso-Malfoy, y si era ella la que se iba a proponer, iba a hacerlo de una manera que a él le gustara, así además, se aseguraba de tener un sí por respuesta. Por lo que, terminó optando por hacer una lista de cómo tenía que ser la proposición perfecta para su futuro fiancé

- Lujosa  
-Y elegante  
-Y extravagante  
-Y lo más costosa posible

Para ella todo esto era de lo más relevante, pero teniendo en cuenta con quien pensaba casarse, tendría que hacerlo al mejor estilo Familia Malfoy posible. Pensaba que escribir estas ideas la ayudarían a aclarar el cómo hacerlo, pero sirvió para todo lo contrario. Lo único que se le seguía ocurriendo era la idea de la cena, añadiéndole el hecho de que fuera en un restaurante, para poder tildar en la lista "lujosa" y "y lo más costosa posible". Y no encontraba nada de "extravagante" en toda esta ridícula idea.  
A lo mejor no tenía que casarse, si ni siquiera sabía como plantearle la idea del matrimonio; ¿cómo iba a hacer para planear la boda?. Si es que hay boda, se corrigió mentalmente. ¿Y qué iba a ser de su vida? Porque una vez que entrara legalmente a su familia, no tendría forma de salir. ¿Y por qué se preocupaba por no poder salir, si lo que quiere hacer es casarse, no divorciarse? Hermione dejó salir un suspiro de frustación. Iba a necesitar más café si quería avanzar con la idea.  
Un paseo en globo aerostático, un mensaje en el cielo; todas ideas que cumplían con los requisitos, ¡pero eran extravagantemente cursis! Eran el estílo de propuestas que le hacen los hombres a las mujeres; mujeres cursis y ricachonas, para nada como ella y completamente adecuadas para cualquier otra mujer Malfoy, Slytherin, o sangre pura. Y convengamos que ella no era ninguna de la tres. Aún. Porque pronto sería una Malfoy -aunque no pensaba cambiar su nombre-. Además, por supuesto, a las típicas mujeres de la familia Malfoy no les importaba tanto el cómo sino el cuánto. Cuánto gastaban en la proposición. Y ahí encontró la respuesta. No importaba en absoluto cómo fuera la proposición, siempre y cuando gastara mucho. Tachó todos los ítems de la lista menos el último, con una sonrisa de satisfacción, y empezó a escribir esta nueva gran idea que se le había ocurrido. Simplemente tendría que gastarse todos sus ahorros. Y el dinero específicamente guardado para urgencias. Y probablemente debería vender algunas de sus cosas. Y quizá también pedir a sus amigos dinero prestado. Todo para tener el suficiente para la más cara proposición en...  
Hermione sintió ganas de golpear su cara contra la mesa hasta quedar inconsciente. ¿En dónde iba a proponerse?. ¿Quizás en Hogwarts? El castillo que alguna vez fue su colegio, es realmente hermoso, y siempre podría pedirle a la directora McGonagall el favor de dejarla proponerse a su novio allí. Seguramente Minerva estaría completamente a favor de que ella fuera la que pide la mano en matrimonio, y no el novio en cuestión. ¿Pero qué pensaría Draco de esto? ¿Le traería malos recuerdos del pasado, o simplemente lo vería como un lindo lugar?. ¿No era que lo único que importaba era que fuera costoso?. Además, siempre existía la posibilidad de que a él no le gustara para nada la idea. O peor, que le dijera que no.  
Y con esto surgió una nueva duda: ¿Cuándo?. Así que tomó otro pergamino y escribió las palabras "CÓMO" "CUÁNDO" y "DÓNDE" para tener en cuenta que eran lo principal. Tomó un sorbo de su café y se dio cuenta que ya se la había enfriado. Estaba tardando demasiado; estaba dando demasiadas vueltas, y no estaba llegando a ningún lado. Y se supone que todo lo que importa es que haya amor. ¡Sí, claro! Aunque a lo mejor, sí, claro...  
Y así se le ocurrió otra idea que solamente logró frustrarla más. Si todo lo que importa es el amor, sólo tiene que decirle lo que siente y plantearle la idea del matrimonio. ¿Y qué decirle?. Hermione suspiró. Estaba demasiado abrumada con tantas ideas, lo mejor sería darse un baño, tomarse otro café, y ¿por qué no?, llamar a Ginny y plantearle su problema. Quizá le vendría bien alguien que le escuche.

* * *

Sonaban ruidos del otro lado del teléfono, hasta que por fin se escuchó la voz de Ginny  
-¿Hola?  
-Gin, habla Hermione. ¿Tienes un momento para hablar o estás muy ocupada?  
-No, no, habla. ¿Pasó algo?  
-Me voy a casar.  
Durante unos segundos no se escuchó nada hasta que la idea pareció llegar a Ginny.  
-¿¡Qué!? ¿Te propuso matrimonio? ¿Cómo fue, Hermione? ¿Fue cómo Harry se me propuso a mí? Porque en ese caso, prefiero no saber los detalles...  
-No, no, no. No se me propuso. Sino que fui yo. Quiero decir, que voy a ser yo. Yo me voy a proponer.  
-Oh. Pero pensé que te casabas.- Ginny se corrigió rápidamente- ¡No es que dude de que te vayas a casar! Por supuesto que sí, es sólo que pensé que... ¿Sabés qué?, no importa, tú cuéntame, ¿qué tienes planeado?  
-Por eso te llamaba Ginny, porque necesito tú ayuda.-dijo con tono de súplica.  
-Por supuestos que te ayudaré. ¿Hace cuanto lo llevas planeando?  
-Hará una hora, quizás dos.- contestó con voz frustrada.  
-Relajate Hermione, mañana trataré de pasarme por tu casa y empezamos a planear todo, ¿sí?  
Hermione escuchó el ruido de la cerradura y sintió verdadero temor.  
-¡Adiós Ginny, mañana hablamos!  
No llegó a escuchar si Ginny le decía algo más porque estaba corriendo para esconder todos los pergaminos en el armario de la habitación, sentarse en el sillón y adoptar una pose casual; como si hubiese estado toda la tarde ahí, a la espera de su novio.


End file.
